creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MeTieDoughtyWalker/MeTieDoughtyWalker: Upload Tutorial 01
Hello I am MeTieDoughtyWalker and this is my Creepypasta Wiki upload tutorial. This tutorial will walk you step by step through uploading a story, adding it to the article listing and adding categories. It will also tell you how to correctly add your story to the OC (Original Creation) category and the User Submissions page and inform you of site rules related to uploading a story. I made this tutorial for noobs. Not just wiki noobs but people new to writing, uploading their art to the net and possibly using a computer. It contains extras such as key-board short cuts and reminders to keep saved copies of your work. This tutorial is basic with a capital B. This is computers for granny. For a quick overview of what you need to do try these other tutorials. Sloshedtrain's Article Listing TutorialAlixe Tiir's Article Listing Tutorial Creating a Creepypasta by Benjamin As this tutorial is rather long so I Broke it into several parts. Part 01: Pre-Upload and Creating a Page. Part 02: Article Listing and Alphabetizing. Part 03: Article Listing Continued, Creating links and Adding Categories. Part 4: Original Creations and User Submissions Pre-Upload 1: It's a good idea to finish your story before uploading it and keep a copy of it on your computer. There is an unfinished page category on the site but you only have a week after posting the first part of the story to finish it. After that it will be deleted and you will be banned for one to two weeks. Any story on the site can be deleted at any time by an admin with no regard to how long the story has been in the unfinished pages category. 2: Review your story at least once before uploading it to check for errors. I suggest doing it three times. 3: Run your story through a spell checker. If you don't have a program that can do it than you can probably use the spell check software in your e-mail account. There are some free downloadable word processors out there. I recommend Open Office Writer. 4: Finish reading this tutorial. Do not upload your story until you are sure you understand what you need to do. You have 30 minutes after creating the page to add it to the article listing. That is plenty of time if you know what you're doing. Adding things to the article listing is easy but if you are trying to understand my tutorial and add your story at the same time you might get stuck and run out of time. 5: Spin-offs are no longer excepted by the creepypasta wiki. Basically this means you can't upload any more stories based off of famous pastas like Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Pokemon pastas or anything based off of the SCP Foundation. Haunted game and lost episode pastas in general are no longer excepted. For a full list see the spin-offs section of the site rules. While you can no longer upload them to the creepypasta wiki many famous pastas have their own sites or accounts devoted to them on sites like Tumblr. Creating A Page 1: The first thing you need to do is go to the Contribute button. It's at the top of the screen to the right, near you user name, right under the clock. It has a small image of a piece of dog-eared paper and says “Contribute”. When you click on it a drop down menu will appear. Click on “Add A Page”, the fourth option. 2: Now you choose the name of your page and your layout. You can go with Blank or Standard, either should be fine though I suggest Blank. The name of your page should be the name of your story. Once you've decided what you want click “Add a Page”. 3: Now it is time to add your text. Open the text file that contains your story. Copy it and paste it on the page. If using the mouse to copy and paste it doesn't work try using the keyboard shortcuts. Shortcuts for Windows Copy is Ctrl+C. Highlight the area you want to copy, hold down Control then hit C. Paste is Ctrl+V. Put the cursor where you want to paste your text, click to select it then hold down Control and hit V. Shortcuts for Mac OS Copy is Command+C. Highlight the area you want to copy, hold down Command then hit C. Paste is Command+V. Put the cursor where you want to paste your text, click to select it then hold down Command and hit V. Alright, now that the text is on the page it's time to hit publish and add your story to the article listing. Keep your story's title handy. Part 02 Category:Blog posts